My Elevator Experience
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: A continuation of the elevator scene between JD and the janitor from the episode His Story. *onesided JDJanitor*


Title: My Elevator Experience  
Characters/Pairings: JD, Janitor/JDJanitor, one-sided  
Rated: T  
Description: A continuation of the elevator scene between JD and the janitor from the episode His Story.  
Author's Note: Yes, I have officially gone insane. So no need to inform me.

Please review!

* * *

"Seriously, put your hands together, like your praying." The Janitor ordered, his large roll of duct tape at hand. 

_Oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god!_ JD thought, his eyes bulging. He lifted his hands and pressed his wrists together.

He pulled a large strip of duct tape and ripped it apart with his bare hands.

The young doctor nodded to himself. _I wish I could do that…_ He thought vaguely, forgetting the serious problem that was at hand. But he quickly snapped out of it when the janitor started to wrap the long strip of tape around his wrists; that was when the realization set in.

He was in a lot of trouble.

He was stuck in an elevator with the one person on earth who hated him that extremely!

The janitor whom disliked JD pulled the end of the silver colored tape and attached it to JD's wrists and quickly wrapped it around them more and tighter and when there was a good amount of it enclosed around his wrists, the janitor ripped the tape apart and slapped the loose end to the other layers of duct tape.

The younger winced and stepped back against the cool metal of the elevator wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his punishment.

… He kind of did deserve it, though. He did purposely let the elevator door close, making the janitor bang his head _pretty_ hard on the door…

JD started laugh to himself; the attempts of keeping it inside of him made them stifled.

The janitor grabbed the doctor by the chin and wrenched his face upwards to look at him. "What's so funny?" He asked, bits on anger pushing out with a couple of the words he said.

"N-Nothi—"

Janitor pressed his lips against the young doctor's and roughly pushed him against the metal wall.

JD pulled in a hitched breath; the large man's lips still crushed upon his own.

He pulled back and looked at the shorter of the two, a smug little smile working his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by a paranoid sounding JD.

"What was that?" JD yelled and shook his taped arms up and down. His head felt light, and he was slightly dizzy. JD gapped a bit before slumping against the wall, and started to lightly bang the back of his head on the elevator wall.

"I like you… A lot."

_In the shocked state, I still understood what he was saying. Maybe that was why the janitor picked on me so much? Like elementary school kids making fun of the kids they liked._

**We see JD and the Janitor as elementary school kids. **

**JD, for some reason, is wearing a blue sundress and has long pigtails. **

**The Janitor stalks over to JD and pulls his pigtails, saying a little taint, before running away.**

JD lifted up his tied arms and held on the right side of his head, where one of the pigtails would be located. "Oww…" He muttered to himself absently, still in the little remainders of his daydream.

The janitor laughed a bit to himself, and when JD looked up at him, he quickly straightened his face out to what he usually looked like. "See ya'." He muttered absently and pulled out a switchblade.

JD, thinking that the janitor was actually going to cut him, pushed against the wall he was sitting against, hoping that he might seep right through. The fear was quite viable; it practically leaked out of his pours. His eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated with shock and horror.

But instead, the janitor just sliced away the tact tape and gracefully closed the blade and slid it back into his back pant's pocket. The elevator 'pinged' and the door slide open, showing Dr. Cox waiting for JD.

"Hay Dr. Cox! Great to see ya'!" JD said quickly with large hints of paranoia in his voice as he scrambled to his feet and stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh, for God's sake, Lily, stop being such a complete wuss and come back to work with me!" Dr. Cox said roughly.

"F-Fine." JD said quickly and followed after the older doctor. He still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss he and the janitor shared. Well, more like, he gave to him… And the only thing he could possibly think of was; _what a freaky janitor!_


End file.
